


Mil Lagrimas

by Bakan0



Category: Journey to the West: The Demons Strike Back | 西遊伏妖篇 (2017), Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakan0/pseuds/Bakan0
Relationships: Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King/Táng Sānzàng | Tripitaka
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

capítulo 1: Primera Advertencia 

El día era sofocante debido al calor que comenzaba atacar a los peregrinos afectandolos en su camino, para suerte de los demás no había aparecido ningún demonio que quisiera secuestrar a su maestro,en el peor de los casos que quisieran comerse la carne del monje para lograr ser inmortales

Oiga,maestro. Podemos parar y descansar--Respondió por cuarta vez,el cerdo conocido como bajie 

esta es la tercera vez que paramos.Contigo a este paso jamás llegaremos.Así que mueves o te hago tocino-- Contesto Wukong irritado por el calor y el sudor que comenzaba afectar aún más su estado de humor 

Callate,mono asqueroso.No estoy hablando contigo sino con el maestro-- Dijo enojado.En respuesta wukong solo le gruño y solo se resigno a mirar hacia otro lado

El monje solo se les quedo viendo como peleaban sus dos discípulos.Las discusiones de esos dos se habían vuelto algo rutinario para Sanzang y cuando intentaba detenerlos solo se intensificaban más las peleas.Asi que solo los dejo pasar. De vez en cuando les decía algo cuando la situación lo ameritaba o la pelea pasaba a otro nivel  
Miró a su tercer discípulo.Se había preocupado mucho estos últimos días calurosos que habían logrado pasar, sabía muy bien que Sandy no era muy buen amigo del calor, tampoco tenía tanta resistencia. Se decidió por dejar a Pigsy y Wukong al frente para estar más cerca de Sandy preguntarle si se encontraba bien , ya que el cargaba con las cosas

estas bien Sandy?--preguntó el monje que ahora se encontraba a su lado 

si,maestro no se preocupe por mi.--le respondió wujing, mirando de reojo a su maestro curioso debido a que él siempre está delante de ellos en el camino como de costumbre--- porque el interés?

solo me preocupo por mis discípulos es todo---termino por decir el monje, sonriendo de lado ---dime, se que no es de mi incumbencia pero, ¿porque destruiste el jarrón?

\---No me gusta hablar de eso ahora,maestro.Lo Siento----respondió mirando a otro lado 

Como era de esperarse un cerdo había notado el repentino cambio de su maestro y vio de reojo la charla riendo por lo bajo pero decidió hacerse el distraído para que no sospecharan nada, pero al escuchar que no era nada interesante. opto por caminar un poco más al frent donde se encontraba su hermano mayor que estaba despejando el camino.Pigsy procedió a darle un codazo que fue recibido de una mirada enojada

veo que fuiste reemplazado,hermano mayor---habló riendo 

puedes callarte, tu bocota de cerdo solo nos ha metido en problemas --- dijo wukong de forma directa  
tu reemplazo es más agradable que tu-- respondió ignorando el insulto y mirando hacia atrás de reojo

¿de que estas hablando?-- dijo mirando hacia atrás 

narra Sanzang 

Sabía que no era de mi incumbencia meterme en los problemas de mis discípulos pero como su maestro debía hacerlo para intentar al menos que superen sus propios demonios para que algún día alcancen la iluminación.Ahora mismo me daba cuenta de que no conocía casi nada de wujing. Quizás era porque siempre se enfoca en Wukong, pero era porque siempre causaba tantos problemas que simplemente me generaba tantos dolores de cabeza y aunque le dijera algo al respecto el mono era tan terco y jamás escuchaba era como hablar con una piedra  
Necesitaba hacer algo al respecto, esto no podía seguir así.También quiero ayudar a mis otros dos discípulos pero prestando toda mi atención a wukong no ayudará en nada pero  
¿Cómo voy a dividir mi tiempo entre los tres?  
De repente siento una sensación extraña recorrer por mi cuerpo. Mis ojos miraron hacia adelante encontrándose con otros ojos carmesí con dorado resplandecientes. me sentí hipnotizado por unos segundos perdiendo me por completo  
había visto muchas veces esos ojos cuando wukong dejaba de ser humano para poder transformarse en lo que en realidad era un demonio  
Siempre olvido que mi discípulo no es un humano y que comparado conmigo no seria nada por que despues de todo sigo siendo humano y el ha vivido incontables décadas a pesar de eso continúa comportándose como un niño nza  
Pero esta mirada era muy diferente a las otras,del tipo de mirada desafiante, mucho más intensa de lo normal como si quisiera traspasarlo con la mirada, atraparlo y atraerlo o ¿quizás no lo estaba mirando a él,verdad? no, imposible. . .

Maestro?....---hablo wujing sacando al monje de sus pensamientos--quizás deberíamos parar, por usted--dijo parando sin esperar respuesta de su maestro

Si… --- dijo mirando a su discípulo de nuevo 

\-----------------------------------------------------


	2. Segunda  Advertencia

Había sucedido otra vez. . . 

El monje había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que lo habían secuestrado. Sanzang movió las manos en un intento en vano de salirse. Esta ves lo habían encadenado en la pared, las cadenas eran demasiado gruesas para que pudiera hacer algo para liberarse.  
Miro a su alrededor pero no encontró ninguna ventana o alguna luz para que pudiera indicarle cuanto tiempo había pasado desde su secuestro  
No recordaba mucho. Lo último que sabía era que se había levantado, para buscar agua al río y en el camino sintió un dolor en su cabeza luego todo se había oscurecido  
Respiro hondo. Estaba cansado, sus piernas le dolían por estar tanto tiempo parado en un mismo lugar esto solo lograba que sus muñecas dolieran   
Solo podía rezar para que sus discípulos lo encontraran lo mas rápido posible para reanudar su viaje. . .  
Sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta romperse cayendo en seco al duro suelo de tierra, levantando algo de polvo por el impacto  
Sanzang tosió, abrió lentamente los ojos. Esa forma agresiva e innecesaria de entrar pertenecía a su primer discípulo  
El monje intento formular una protesta por la forma ruda de aparecer pero las palabras se quedaron en su boca al ver a Wukong  
Era la primera vez que veía al mono tan exaltado, con una respiración agitada y que se mantuviera en un rotundo silencio solo provocaba una sensación que Sanzang denomino extraña por la forma en que su corazón comenzó acelerarse y una ola de inquietud lo golpeo como una ola de agua fría 

"Maestro.. ." Susurro el mono para romper el silencio que los había tomado prisioneros a los dos 

Wukong se acerca , sin decir, otra palabra y procedió a liberar a su maestro de las ataduras, pero se detuvo en seco por un momento con la mano sobre las cadenas

"¿Wukong?, ¿Sucede algo?" Hablo Sanzang confundido y nervioso por sentir al mono muy cerca pudiendo jurar que podía escuchar los latidos y respiración del mono

Lo que sucedió después sorprendió al monje.  
Wukong apoyo su frente en el Hombro de Sanzang respirando su aroma . Fue un movimiento simple pero lo suficiente para que golpear al contrario, provocando que un leve color carmesí adornara sus mejillas   
Las manos del mono comenzaron a subir y bajar por el cuerpo del monje deteniéndose en su cintura sin molestarse en retirarlas

"¡Mono malo! Que estas haciendo? !Liberame ahora mismo¡" protesto enojado y confundido  
"Que pretendes. . ." Pensó mirando a otro lado intentando convencerse de que el mono esta jugando con él de nuevo haciendo le la vida imposible como siempre lo había hecho desde que comenzaron este viaje juntos

"Tks,¿Porque liberarte, maestro? Estos últimos días solo me ignoras por completo" hablo molesto en el oído de Sanzang "debería dejarte en este lugar, tal vez aprendas a no tomarme como enemigo" dijo 

Lo último que escucho dejo en shock al monje por un momento para que luego la ira lo dominara 

"¡mono malo! De que estas hablando. No te ignoraba, no siempre puedo prestarte atención a ti también necesito ayudar a mis otros dos discípulos es mi deber como maestro ayudarle a entender sus errores 

"Que me diga mono malo. Solo empeorará su situación, sabe?" hablo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del monje de nuevo para enojarlo aún más " Sabe cuánto odió que me llame así." Termino de decir. Mirando el sonrojo de su maestro 

" !Tu¡...Tu...vienes y me tocas de forma tan... tan...¡vulgar! y luego me reclamas. Debería castigarte por ser tan egoísta "Sanzang ya no sabia que hacer y que wukong volviera a estar tan cerca de él solo empeoraba todo  
Era demasiado difícil para al monje pensar en las palabras que salían de su boca. Aparto la vista hacia otro lado como si fuera a sentir algún alivio de todas las emociones que sentía y que lo confundían por completo 

El mono tomo una acción arriesgada al acercarse tanto a su maestro, pero en este punto ya no podía contenerse y no quería segundas opciones.

Era el rey mono Gran sabio tan grande como el cielo se había enfrentado al cielo mismo, peleado con miles de demonios, viajado al mismo inframundo y enfrento la ira del mismo Buda sin una gota mínima de miedo o duda en su mirada  
Pero esto. . .Esto lo superaba  
El mono prefería atacar una y mil veces el cielo que enfrentarse a lo que estaba apunto de hacer  
Jamás había deseado lograr y desear que el maestro, Su maestro correspondiera lo que estaba por hacer 

"Maestro..." Pronuncio una simple palabra que silenció al monje .Una palabra que significaba mucho para él. mirando al monje, juntando sus miradas por un momento, pareció una eternidad peor que los 500 años encerrado. Tomo su decisión. Se acerco lentamente a los labios de su maestro. 

"Faltaba poco. . .solo un poco más para que tu y yo. . ."

"!!!hermano mayor¡¡¡" hablo una voz a lo lejos


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quiero que quede claro que no subo capitulo mas rapido porque todo lo hago por el celu y la verdad es una cagada porque se descontrola todo jajaja

Peligroso. . .

Era la palabra que el mono tenía en su mente cada vez que miraba al calvo y comenzaba a inundarlo de esas emociones que se extendían por todo su ser. Como una enfermedad que se expande y fortalece cada vez más, sino toma las precauciones para darle fin podría volverse letal. Había vivido incontables décadas y jamás había logrado sentir algo parecido ni siquiera una mínima empatía por alguien  
Solo por sus monos logro sentir la sensación de familia, pero nada comparado a lo que le estaba sucediendo 

"Wukong, ¿puedes ir a buscar agua al río, porfavor?" Preguntó con un tono de voz suave. Todo en su maestro era suave, pero el mono no protestó y fue obediente 

Recordó la primera vez que conoció al monje. No era importante para él. Podría haberlo matado en ese mismo instante pero no lo hizo  
En cambio cuando lo observo entrar en a su cueva se abalanzó hacia él tocándolo desesperadamente asegurándose una y otra vez de que no fuera un juego sucio de su mente por el encierro pero cuando sus manos tocaron su piel blanca , suave , cálida al tacto fueron suficientes para sacarle un suspiro de alivio y satisfacción enorme. Tener a otro ser viviente en sus manos lo hizo querer aferrarse con todas sus fuerza.  
Al observar bien al débil mortal quien se proclamaba a sí mismo como "cazador de demonios" le hizo querer caer de risas por la estupidez más enorme que había escuchado en sus 500 años encerrado en ese agujero lleno de oscuridad.  
Sino fuera por su increíble vista para poder ver en la oscuridad se habría vuelto más loco de lo que ya se encontraba pero simplemente no podía creer que ese simple joven, delgado y débil pudiera enfrentar a un demonio y mucho menos a él  
Su aspecto era desagradable en ese momento pero eso no significaba que hubiera perdido su fuerza.  
Así que tomó su mejor papel de mono redimido e intentó convencer al "cazador de demonios" que lo ayudara con el demonio cerdo que había logrado "cambiado para mejor" y había abierto su frío corazón de piedra a Buda. Que mentira mas falsa  
Debía admitir que se sintió un poco mal engañarlo después de que le regalara una sonrisa y le ofreciera un poco de comida pero las ganas de ser liberado en esos momentos lo superan. Quizás todo hubiera funcionado. Pero apareció esa estúpida mujer y su evidente coqueteo para poner celoso al calvo. Nada resultó como se suponía que debía pasar  
Terminó por quedar atado al mortal que lo odiaba en secreto por haber masacrado a su enamorada

"Inocente "

Otra palabra más que describió a su maestro. Una que más odiaba y que le causa muchos problemas en el pasado. Pero es que el calvo no entendía, era terco, cuando le decía que lo que mató no era humano sino un demonio que estaba planeando poner sus asquerosas manos sobre Su pequeño monje para luego comérselo. No todos los demonios merecían el perdón pero cómo hacerle entender, no importa cuantas veces se lo haya dicho, repetido, gritado, siempre se negaba a creer y decía que todos merecían la salvación sin importar que hubieran hecho. Patético. . .  
"El único que merece las atenciones de su maestro era él y nadie más 

Había miles de palabras que podían llegar a describir al pequeño monje que provocan una batalla dentro de su cabeza.  
Camino de Regreso encontrándose con la mirada de su monje que se encontraba sentado al lado de Bajie discutiendo sobre algo que no pudo lograr escuchar.

"Oh?, Wukong volviste gracias por traer agua" hablo algo nervioso 

"Interrumpo algo acaso." El mono preguntó mientras tenía una rama en la boca.  
"Nada, hermano mayor. Iré con Sandy tal vez necesite ayuda con la leña de esta noche " dijo con un toque de tristeza en su voz. El mono se dio cuenta del gran cambio del cerdo pero se quedó en silencio, asintiendo en respuesta a su segundo hermano 

Cuando finalmente se retiró del lugar, Sanzang suspiro cansado mirando el fuego que iluminaba el campamento, perdiéndose por completo en sus pensamientos  
Wukong se sentó al lado del pequeño monje. No tenía idea de lo que había sucedido entre Bajie y el maestro, pero decidió resistir el impulso de preguntar 

"Wukong. . . " Un débil susurro bajo salió de la boca. El mono escuchó pero no respondió quería que su maestro siguiera repitiendo su nombre aunque fuera una vez más.

El rey mono se quedó quieto en el lugar esperando, paciente a que su pequeño maestro hablara otra vez  
Sin embargo, nada sucedió como le hubiera gustado, ya que su maestro se levantó y comenzó a caminar lejos en dirección al Río

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ?" Preguntó en voz alta. Dejando entrar miles de preguntas más que lo abrumaron y sintiendo como dentro de él comenzaba a preocuparse . Eso lo molesto ya que se percató de que el monje era el único que podía ponerlo en ese estado. 

"Eres el único que puede hacerme sentir vivo.”

El monje se sentó a la orilla del río. Había tenido una conversación bastante agotadora con Bajie y hasta sintió que había logrado impactar algo en el cerdo .  
Se siente profundamente agradecido de que Wukong haya aparecido. Sin embargo sabía que debía continuar insistiendo  
Miró su reflejo en el agua fría. Muchas cosas habían pasado entre el grupo.  
Estas dos últimas semanas todo se fue cuesta abajo. Los demonios estaban apareciendo en más cantidad, uno más fuerte que el otro. Eso ponía al grupo de peregrinos más alertas y estresados  
Sanzang pensaba en el momento en que finalmente su viaje llegará a su final y obtenga los sutras sagrados.  
Cuando todo termine que pasara con sus discípulos? Seguirán estando juntos o tomarían caminos separados. . .

"Oie calvo si te asomas tanto al agua un demonio podría salir y atraparte y no cuentes conmigo para entrar al agua y salvarte " hablo Wukong desde atrás del monje

Sanzang solo observo al mono caminar hacia él y sentarse a su lado "Que no sabes decir otra cosa mono" respondió 

"Pensé que estar tanto tiempo conmigo iba a mejorar tu sentido del humor, pero veo que falle "respondió haciendo una cara de falsa tristeza "Por cierto? De que estaban hablando tu y el cerdo" dijo con duda e interés 

"Lo que ocurre entre Bajie y yo no te incumbe " hablo firme "Este mono solo quiere causar más problemas" pensó 

"Oh?! Estoy herido. Pensaba que como su primer y gran discípulo podrías tener un cierto nivel de confiar maestro " respondió ofendido pero con una sonrisa en su rostro 

"Mono porque eres tan impulsivo? No te diré. deja de insistir " dijo decidido mientras se comenzaba a levantarse pero inesperadamente sintió la mano del mono que tironeaba la suya haciéndolo tambalear y caer 

Cuando abrió los ojos de golpe se encontró con otros par de ojos dorados como el oro mismo.Estaban demasiado cerca, fue lo que rápidamente noto ” Cai arriba de Wukong...Esto no esta bien” pensó el monje mientras se intentaba parar pero el mono se lo impidió acomodando su brazo por arriba de la cintura de Tang seng 

Sanzang protestó en vano al darse cuenta de que Wukong no iba a soltarlo.Decidió permanecer en la posición en la que estaban “Solo esta vez mono... “pensó el pequeño monje permitiendo que un sonrojo lo dominara mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del mono percibiendo su característico olor que comenzaba a embriagarlo 

“maestro. . .” escucho el monje como un susurro dulce en su oreja que envió un cosquilleo en todo su ser 

.  
Cuando volvió a acomodarse se encontró con una sonrisa calidad que le sacó el aliento por un momento.  
Intentando comprender porqué su corazón dio un vuelco al percibir a wukong entrelazar sus largos dedos entre los de sanzang mientras se inclinaba hacia él besándolo con suavidad. El pequeño monje jadeo, perplejo, pero cerró los ojos y se dejo perder por las sensaciones que comenzaban a golpearlo de repente  
Sintió que algo estallaba en su pecho y que un extraño hormigueo recorría todo su cuerpo. Los labios de Wukong acariciaron los suyos ,con ternura y lentitud, saboreando cada momento que pudiera antes de separarse 

“todo sucedió de golpe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque no hacen mas historias de ellos¡¡¡??????


End file.
